Insertion tube devices are commonly used in medical applications and non-medical applications. Typically, medical insertion tube devices are used to deliver and protect visual and/or medical devices in a patient (e.g., a human patient). Examples of medical insertion tube devices include endoscopes (e.g., laparascopes, colonoscopes, sigmoidoscopes) and catheters. Often, non-medical insertion tube devices are used to inspect relatively difficult to view places, such as mining drill holes, interior of an aircraft engine, or pipes. Examples of non-medical endoscopes include borescopes and fiberscopes.